Pain is Hatred
by sakura-hime123
Summary: She ran away from home, one night he found her crying on a bench. He took her in to protect her. They slowly develop romantic feelings for each other, but she plans to commit suicide will he be able to save her from the darkness?
1. Prologue

**Pain is Hatred**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters..:DD**

_**Enjoy!^^**_

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

***sniff***

'Nobody understands me..'

***sniff***

'..I'm all alone now...'

***sniff***

'..they'll never understand me..'

***click, clack***

'..I can't tell them..'

***click, clack***

"She's gone, Kizashi she's gone!"

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"She's gone, she's not in the house!"

***click,clack***

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

***sniff***

"Hey, why are you crying? why are you here all alone?"

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!"

"What? What are you saying? I don't understand.."

***hiccup***

'Nobody will understand me!'

"What?"

'This girl's weird..'

**A/N:** I'm working on the other chapters.. _**sorry**_ I haven't been posting lately for _**Ignorance**_ but I have been really busy I've also lost interest but I swear I'll work on it after this story! Yup, I got all my concentration on this story so don't worry!


	2. Runaway

**Pain is Hatred**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters..**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2 - Run away**

***pant***

'I need to run away..'

***pant***

'..faster..'

***pant***

'..a bit faster..'

***breathe***

'..farther!'

***pant***

" A tree! I could hide there!" I muttered to myself.

***sigh***

That was me, Sakura Haruno and yes, I ran away from home. It was pretty successful for my first time but I think I could survive for long, though I only have 2 pairs of clothing and bottled waters. Oh yeah and I stole my dad's wallet. He has a credit card so I could spend any amount! But that's not my plan, it's to commit suicide. Yes, you may think that that's the stupidest thing you ever heard but I have a reason about it, geez.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyways, I'm here lost in the alley wandering off to my thoughts and to random places.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***yawn***

**Sakura's POV**

'It's getting pretty dark..' I thought.

I sat on a bench, tears flowed down my eyes.

'Why am I crying? I was able to run away but why am I still crying?' I thought.

**Normal POV**

***click,clack***

"Dobe, I'm going home it's pretty late." A man with black hair said, heading home.

"Ja ne." A man with spiky blonde hair replied.

***sigh***

"It's getting pretty late, I better get going.." He muttered to hiself.

***sniff***

"Huh?" A girl with bright pink here was sitting on a bench, she was weraing a pure white dress with black boots.

'What's a girl doing here, curled up like a ball..'

***sniff* **

'..she's crying..should I comfort her?' He wondered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

***sniff***

"Why are you crying?" He asked her, but still no reply.

***sniff***

"Hey, why are you crying here all alone?" He asked her again.

***silence* **

"Go away!" She glared at me. Her glare it was full of hatred, and pain.

"Well, suit yourself.." I muttered. I went back to my house and drifted of to a sleep.

**The next day...:33**

I went back to that alley to check on that girl yesterday, surprisingly she was still there she was asleep.

*sigh* 'Guess I don't have a choice now, do I?'

I carried her to my house, I went to my room and put her on my bed. I went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast.

**After several hours..:33**

**Sakura's POV**

***yawn***

"Wow, I actually felt comfortable sleeping here." I looked onto where I was sleeping my eyes were wide open.

"Is this supposed to be a nightmare?" The door opened revealing a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"You! You're the guy from yesterday!" I glared at him.

"Oh your awake, do you feel comfortable?" He grinned at me, ignoring what I just said.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I asked.

"Obviously, you needed shelter and protection somebody might've kidnapped you or raped you right on the spot! So I took you in." He replied.

"But you do know that this is considered kidnapping right?" I asked him while raising a brow.

"This isn't kidnapping! I just took you in since...well..I was worried." He replied.

***sigh* **

"Thanks for taking me in." I smiled at him, he blushed.

"You really have a beautiful smile." He grinned at me.

"Now, now doesn't mean you could flirt with me just when I thanked you." I joked.

"Hey, it's a compliment." He replied.

"Thanks, oh and by the way where am I ?" I asked.

"You're in my room." He replied.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's eat breakfast." He said.

"I don't plan on eating." I replied.

"Shouldn't you be hungry?"

"I am, but I don't want to eat."

"What? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Fine." He sighed.

**A/N:** The dress that Sakura was wearing is _**Luka Megurine's dress**_ in her song titled _**"Just Be Friends"**_ Read and Review please! Ja ne! :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Settling Down

**Pain is Hatred **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters..;)))**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chappie 3 - Settling down**

_**Recap: **_

"What? Why?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Fine."

_**Present..**_

"I'm going out watch the house for me." I went outside my apartment and closed the door gently. Yeah from all the ruckus over here it might break.

"Wait!" I turned back.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll..come with you.." I grinned.

"Come on." I noticed that she was holding something but I couldn't tell what it is. She noticed me staring at it.

" I stole my dad's wallet." She pointed to what she was holding.

"What?!" She said it like it was nothing!

"I said I stole my dad's-" I interrupted her.

" I know, but what I mean is why did you steal it?" She turned silent.

"Oi!" I waved my hand infront of her face.

"Why do you keep asking me? It's not your problem." She became annoyed.

"You keep saying 'you wouldn't understand' everytime I ask is it that important?" I noticed something bright on my right and turned to look at it, my eyes widened.

**' MISSING: SAKURA HARUNO ' **

_**Description:**_

**Pink hair, pale skin & emerald green eyes**

**If you ever saw this girl please call: 0905-22678**

' She looks familiar..'

"Is that you?"

"That's ridiculous, that's not me my name is different I just tried dying my hair pink and used a kind of cream to have pale skin."

" Yeah.." I replied.

" You ran away from home?" She crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"Now, you understand?" I slowly nodded, it was still unclear to me.

"Let's get going I have many things to do!" She walked ahead of me, I just followed her.

.

.

.

.

.

She stopped and turned back to me, she grinned.

"We're here!" We were infront of a large building with many apartments, we went inside it. The landlady was there and welcomed us.

"Would you two like to rent a room?" I blushed.

" Oh, we're not together we're just friends." She replied.

" Oh, okay. WIll you rent an apartment?" The landlady asked.

"Yes, I would like to rent a room for me please." She said, I just watched them have a conversation.

"Oh we have many vacant ones, they're all different in size so you could just pick the one of your choice." The landlady said.

"Is there a room on the top floor?" She asked.

"Oh yes! you're lucky there's one left, the other vacant rooms are in the midsection and on the ground floor." The landlady replied.

"I'll take it." She replied.

" Cash or card?" The landlady asked.

"Card." She replied.

.

.

.

.

..

After everything was settled down we checked out her apartment. It was pretty huge for only one person. I was looking outside her apartment.

"Okay thanks for helping me, bye!" She said and closed the door.

***slam!***

She slammed the door on me!

"Oi!" I banged on her door.

**A/N:** I'll continue again tomorrow.. Read n Review, mata ashita!


	4. Suicide

**Pain is Hatred**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters..**

_**Enjoy chappie 4!**_

**Chapter 4 : Suicide**

_**Recap:**_

***slam***

She slammed the door on me!

"Oi!" I banged on the door.

_**At present..**_

"Nani?" She asked.

"You slammed the door on me." I replied.

"I did?" She looked at me innocently.

"***sigh*** Can I just come in?" She smiled.

"Sure." She went into the bathroom. I was watching tv on the couch.

"I'm back." A girl with black hair and lilac colored eyes was standing infront of me, she was smiling.

"Is that you?" She grinned and nodded.

"Yup, the dye wore off and I'm wearing my contact lenses." She replied.

"Oh yeah, what's your name? I never got to ask you." I asked while scratching the back of my head.

"Sawako Hana." She replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." We just shook hands, she was grinning and so was I.

"I need to get tanned, you wanna go for a swim?" She asked.

"Sure!" I didn't hesitate.

"Okay! Get your swimming trunks and get going!" She commanded.

"See ya there!" I quickly exited and headed home to get the things I needed, and headed to her apartment.

***knock, knock*** The door opened.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Good thing there's a swimming pool here!" We went downstairs and to the swimming pool, nobody was there except for us. I put my things on the floor and cannonballed to the pool. She was laying on her back tanning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll head back to my apartment, see ya tomorrow!" She said from afar, waving back at me.

"Oh yeah sure!" I replied back to her.

**After a week..:33**

**Naruto POV**

***yawn***

"It's late, I better head home." I passed through the alley, I heard somebody crying it sounded like a girl and it was quite familiar. I looked for where the crying was from. It was on the bench a girl with long black hair.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked the girl.

"Go away!"

'Wow, it's like deja vu!' I thought.

"Hana?" She stood up and ran away.

"Hey! wait up!" I followed her.

"Oi!" She stopped infront of a cliff. She turned to me, she was smiling but it was sad. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ja ne!" She jumped of the cliff.

"Oi!" I looked to my right and found a staircase down to the end of the cliff, I quickly went down the stairs.

'Who the heck just jumps off of a cliff?!' I thought to myself.

***pant, pant***

It was far below, I have to save Hana.

' a little more..' I thought.

I'm finally down, I ran to Hana her whole body was bleeding. I immediately dialed 911.

"Hello, please help me my friend is bleeding." I exclaimed, panic could be clearly heard from my voice.

_"Okay, we'll go there where are you?" _They replied.

"We're down a cliff, on the 3rd alley of Rosemary street near the Tower Café."

"We'll be there in 3 mins." I ended the call.

"Hana, hang in there!" I said, holding on her hand tightly.

**A/N:** Pls. R n R! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Pain is Hatred**

**Chapter 5 - Dead or Alive**

_**Recap:**_

_"Where are you?"_

_"We're down a cliff, on the 3rd alley of Rosemary street near the Tower Café."_

_"We'll be there in 3 mins."_

_"Hana, hang in there!"_

_**At present..**_

**Sakura's POV (Hana)**

"Huh?" I wondered aloud.

"Hana! Your awake!" A man with spiky blonde hair hugged me.

"Who are you and where am I?" His eyes widened.

"Don't you remember what happened? Don't you remember me?" He asked, with a hint of nervousness and worry.

"Can you please let go of me? I don't know you." His eyes widened more.

"Wait here, I'll get the doctor." He went outside and closed the door. Minutes later he came back and sat down, I stared at him.

***knock, knock***

The door opened revealing a man wearing lab-coat and holding a clipboard.

"Doctor! Why doesn't she know me?" He asked me.

"Are you anywhere related to her?" The doctor asked him.

"No, but I'm her friend. I was with her when she commited suicide!" He replied.

"Suicide?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Do you remember?" The doctor asked.

"No." I replied. He looked at the clipboard.

"Strange, the test didn't show any hint of memory loss from her." The dotor said.

"She lost her memory?!" The other man exclaimed.

"We don't know yet if she fully lost her memory." He looked back at me.

"Do you remember any family member?" The doctor asked me.

"No." I replied.

"This was worst than I thought." The doctor muttered.

"Why doctor?" The blonde asked.

"The impact of her fall made a severe hit on her head. It must've been the cause of her loss of memory." The doctor said.

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed.

" I said-" The doctor was interrupted.

"I know what you said, will it end here?" The man said.

"No. We will have to examine her again. Come back for her after 2 days. " He nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**After 2 days...:33**

**~Sakura's POV (Hana)~**

"How is she doc?" The blonde asked.

"There was no sign of memory loss. But she'll be fine, just keep an eye on her and be gentle. You could bring her home." The doctor replied.

"Okay, thank you." The blonde replied. The doctor nodded, then he stopped, he forgot to say something.

"Oh and come back here when you discovered some other things that didn't appear on the test, here's your copy of it." The doctor added while giving him a type of document, which seemed to be the test that he was talking about and exited.

"Thank you." The man replied and the doctor exited.

"Hana, how're you doing?" He was looking at me.

"Who are you and who's Hana? Are you reffering to me?" I asked.

"I'm Naruto and you're Hana." He replied.

"Can I go home by myself?" I asked.

"I need to keep an eye on you so I'll be with you in your apartment." She nodded.

"Okay." She went to him and held onto his hand, he blushed.

"Let's go." I said, he nodded and grinned back at me.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I was only able to post this now. School just started 2 weeks ago so I'm very busy, it's such a busy life cuz wtheck I was voted for _class president_ so I'll be more busy but I'll find some time to post my stories. I hope you guys will understand. Thanks! Read and Review everyone! Bye :-))))))))))


End file.
